


Goretober 2018 Ego Edition

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jackseptieye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Bloody Hands, Broken Bones, Bruises, Cuts, Death, Death by bat, Dismemberment, Drowning, Electrocution, Extra Limbs, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Goretober, Growing horns, Hateful thoughts, Horns, Insects, Knives, M/M, Panic Attack, Robots, Teleportation, That last one already happened its not described, The Void, Transformation, Trespassing, Yeah ill edit later, Zombie, Zombie Apocalypse, bat, bloody nose, brotherly abuse, death by stabbing with a weapon, gay bois, i swear im a good person, lots eyes, stupid tablet, tazer, they aren't hickeys, ummm - Freeform, zombies!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: 1. Extra Limbs2. Blood Sport3. Playing With Knives4. Horns5. Hey Batter Batter6. Drowning7. Transformation8. Oh So Many Eyes9. Infected10. Hanahaki11. Scratches12. Let the Blood Stream13. Insects14. Bruises15. Nosebleed16. Obsessed17. Electrocution18. Bones Sticking Out19. Eye Trauma20. Inner Beauty21. Ripped Apart22. Experiment23. Gouge It Out24. Amputation25. Dental26. Dinner is Served27. Revenge28. Hunted Down29. Sewn Together30. Til Death Do Us Part31. AftermathYo bro! Goretober! My first challenge I'm doing, and I'm super excited! These will not really be related till the end, so yeah! I'm super pumpedUsing @Nobutatan from Twitter's prompts!





	1. Extra Limbs

Bing stumbled out of the lab, horrified at the scene within. Google, he, it was too much. He couldn't. What had Dark done? Inside was Google, on the floor, arms covering his torso, an amalgamation. The other android was standing up, the arms moving, oh gods they were moving. Bile rising up his throat, Bing stumbled back as the other took a few clunky steps towards him, the arms all reaching for him. "Bing? What's wrong with me?" Google choked out, a clear fluid pooling in his eyes. It was wrong, it was all so so wrong.


	2. Blood Sport

"JACKIE!" the hero heard a voice scream in anguish as he felt to the floor, not understanding. What was wrong? He felt fine? He had to get up, he had to defeat the enemy at the game. Why couldn't he get up? Looking down, Jackie saw a sickening sight, a javelin was sticking out of his stomach. As he realized it, the pain hit him, fire burned in his stomach, a scream ripping from his throat. A person fell to their knees beside him, a hat falling onto his chest. Another scream ripped from him as the being ripped the weapon from him, feeling his blood pour out into the ground. He tried to stand, then fell, the got up again, a hole in his stomach. He coughed, blood coming up before he fell yet again, dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah boi, say two


	3. Playing with Knives

The light glinted off the knife as it twirled in the demon's hand. It was sickeningly beautiful, a metallic green with stains of red, blood. Anti smiled, living how easy it was to manipulate, a little adjustment here let's it fall but then he tilts it and it seems to defy gravity. The first time it nicked him, Anti was more shocked than hurt, but now it just coming in stride. The worst thing was, it felt good. The knife sliced him, his palm this time, loving it. The feeling of the slice, sending adrenaline rushing through his body, feeling where the cut in his skin was, feeling the blood run down his hand and arm, the blade still flashing in the simple lighting in the room. He stood up suddenly, flipping the knife in the air before catching the handle and pointing it towards the other being in the room. "Your turn darlin ~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the easiest so far, also it turned rather sexual at the end...


	4. Horns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bim's too weak to do any real business" - Dark

"What did you just say to me?" The room was deadly quiet, everyone staring in shock at Bim as he spoke up against Dark. Said demon raised a brow, almost challenging him to continue. "You think I'm weak? Heh. I'm not weak. I am stronger than most of the people in this room." Dark scoffed at the other rolling his eyes before he noticed something. Com skin was turning, red? Was he angry? Was he embarrassed? Dark leaned thought so before two horns started sprouting from his head, piercing the skin and forcing blood to cascade down the others face, miraculously missing his eyes, mouth, and nose. "I am just under you, Dark. You see this. I will not be put down any longer." The blood didn't seem to slow, dripping down to the floor. And Dark? Dark was scared.


	5. Hey Batter Batter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheesh, lotsa Hostys and Authors for this day

How did he know what was coming? It was as if he knew exactly how they were going to attack, down to the exact second. He called himself the Author, and his squad was to neutralize and bring him in. That is, until they saw what he could do wit the bat. The chief felt a sickening crunch in his side as pain ruptured, feeling some thing wrong in himself. He fell, the last of them. The Author brought the bat down again, a malicious smirk ever present on his face as he hit the leg, knowing with the crunch that the bone was broken. The creator smirked down at the chief before bringing the bat down on the others face, "Good Night."


	6. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this one was so late... I was pretty busy yesterday

Drowning. That's what he was doing. The water was filling his lungs, slowing his breathing. He couldn't breath. It was crushing him. He couldn't get up, the weight of the ball was holding him down. Chase struggled, he didn't want to die. He didn't want to die. He had kids, he had his family. But he was here, and he was dying. Dying, by a drowning. He struggled up, managing to get a burst of strength and taking one last gulp of air before he went down, that last gulp his last breath.


	7. Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this isn't ego stuff, but I had this idea yesterday and it fit with today's prompt. If you guys really want I can also do an ego one for today, but this is already was longer than they have been so... Yeah...

Running, running, running. The mantra in Andrew's head, running, running, running. Run from the dark, run from the beast seconds from snapping at him, crunching his bones. He stumbled on a jagged rock, forcing him to go fall. He quickly turned to face his attacker, but he was alone.

Alone in a clearing, surrounded by darkness. Andrew couldn't see past the small ring of trees, save for a few bright, white lights. Soft giggles reached his ears from the never ending void along with a breeze that mused his light brown hair. "Look at him running away like a frightened deer."

Andrew yanked his head around, following the voice, but no one was there. "He is one, look at him, injured but not even noticing. Such innocence. What will we do wit him?"

"What will we do with him?"

"What will we do with him?"

"What will we do wit him? What will we do with him? What will we do with him?" a chorus of high pitched voices pondered, the darkness growing closer as the voices raised in volume.

"I know," a deeper voice strikingly dissimilar from the others boomed in front of him, the last thing he heard before a searing pain arrived on the top of his head, feeling like his skin and skill was being split open. He cried out in fear and pain, his hands flashing up to the pain feeling something hard growing. The giggles started up again as Andrew stood, stumbling into trees that he would swear wasn't there before. 

The pain receded as a black haired make burst through the darkness into the clearing, turning on his heel to growl back at it. The giggles turned into shrieks as the darkness dissipated, leaving normal woods to surround the two. another sharp pain on his tailbone forced another help of pain to escape him, drawing the others attention.

Andrew looked wildly at the boy, only just noticing the grey wolfish ears and busy tail the other had. "What happened? Who are you? What are you?" His green eyes flickered from the boy to the woods, his fear very clearly evident in his face.

"Calm down breathe," the wolf told him, holding his hands up to show he means no harm. "I am a fae, and it seems like you are joining me in that title. Now listen, you need to listen before you pass out due to shock, so give me your undivided attention. My name is James and you were just turned into a fae by some imps."

Andrew stumbled back, starting to panic. He had just wanted to take a walk, get out of the building for a bit, not become... something! He has heard talk of kids making their way into the forest and never returning, or the other stories of the hybrids, but he never thought it would happen to him. He was scared. "Wha-what am I? What is on my head!?"

James was quiet for a moment before murmuring his response that struck Andrew's heart and made it cold. "A fawn. A baby deer. You have short antlers, like a half grown deer." Andrew was silent for a long moment, his hands reaching up to feel the new addition. After the pause he let out a sob, falling to his knees as James ran up to him. Andrew's say sight before he blacked out was the wolf's hazel eyes<


	8. Oh So Many Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah I'm late sorry. I had no wifi really for like, three days

"You haven't even seen me at my full power, doll~" Dark said as he looked over the fallen ego , surveying his book and folders that had skittered beside him. Harold looked at the demon fearfully, tears pricing at his eyes. The room was suddenly black, no not black, empty. There was nothing, just a vast expanse of nothing. Harold let out a whimper, fearing for his life. He didn't mean to piss off Dark, he was just doing his job. It was no surprise he went dead silent upon seeing eyes appear around him, coming from the void. "Now, maybe you should stay here, thinking about challenging me again," Dark 's voice boomed around him , the eyes not blinking. That was the worst part, they weren't blinking. Then Dark left, leaving Harold alone in this void, surrounded by eyes.


	9. Infected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh yeah... This is an old thing I wrote but I couldn't think of anything so... Yeah...

His mind was clouded over, until he saw the man with the bat. Doctor Edward Iplier had been a respected doctor, until the zombie infection occurred. He had been moving slowly towards a group of survivors, hunger filling his mind, until he saw the one the group affectionately called the Host. Edward had smiled, seeing that the baseball bat man had no eyes, just as Edward only had one. He had gotten close to them, until they killed him, a shot through the heart, right before the shot the man with the bat.


	10. Hanahaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First ship! Hope you're remembering What s happening, there is an aftermath section of this list ya knowi

At first, the flowers surprised him, appearing in a short line on his arm. Iplier had been out that day, so he went to Schneeplestein, who had been taking care of Marvin's cut on his arm. He had thought nothing of it after the doctor had told him it was a soulmates thing, until it happened again. He was less surprised and more scared, because what if they didn't like him? What if, it wasn't the person he loved? later, he realized, it was him. Marvin. The day he took Marvin's hand and held it up, was the day the world crumbled, for an evil entity and a chaotic magician as a pair, is enough to end the world.


	11. Scratches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm idk, I just wanna keep the Anti thing up and have it be a point in this.... Yeah... I actually was gonna do King but then my mind was like, ANTI. ALso! All caught up for now!

The blood welled up and finally dripped down the skin as Anti watched, fascinated. His normally quite ordinary hands had elongated into long black claws, letting his scratch up his prey with ease. The girl he had captured tried moving back from the demon, eyes wide trying to speak around the gag. She had been a fan,and he wanted a plaything. He had already carved his name into her, something she had almost seemed to enjoy. Odd. So he switched to the claws, something she was less taken to, till he went lower. Sick freak. What next, the electric shocker, or the brand? So many choices, and Dark to busy with Marvin and hurting the others to stop him.


	12. Let the blood flow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it's late, I needed a certain thing to happen to picture this and it just happened now. I wrote this in five minutes, putting all my panic and emotions into it, fucking enjoy

Blood poured down the hand, his, her, their hands, his form flickering, male? Female? It changed, a scream building up in the blue, silence growing in the red. The blood covered his hand, traveling up his arm, he screamed, too much. He killed them. No they’re safe. No, they are dead, he hates him. They loved him, now he hates them. He’s gone, they killed him. She, it was her idea, Damien knew it. Celine knew it too, Dark hated it. Hated Damien’s screams, hated Celine’s stillness. Too much, too much, he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t do anything, the blood covered him, drenching him, filling his mouth and his nose and eyes, there was so much. He hurt so many people, he was dead. “WILFORD IS DEAD!” they screamed it grew and grew a screech, Celine and Damien’s voices filling his head, his body cracking, the aura lashing out. And then it was quiet. Silence. Dark straighten his tie and stood up, before heading back outside of the room, where his lover awaited him.


	13. Insects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My tablet has been glitching so much, I'm so sorry this is so late.

He felt them, the insects, crawling all over his body. He couldn't move, he had no arms or legs, Google has taken care of that. That had been a sight, the many armed android taking his. The insects, they scuttled into him. S34N didn't want to be here, he felt, nothing, actually. Huh, Google turned off his emotional processors. He felt them, inside, chewing at his core, his wires, the things keeping him up and running. If he went down, what would happen? He would be gone, no one made his parts anymore. He'd be gone, and he was fine with that. He was fine with that as his eyesight was filled with insects, roaches his brain supplies him, as they chewed at his eyes and face. He couldn't get them off. He couldn't- [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR ERROR ERror err


	14. Bruises

The man inspected his neck, running his hand over the purple and yellow discolored skin. Jameson grimaced, seeing the bruises on his arms and hands. He didn't wish to take off his shirt and vest, knowing there was only more. He thought back, back to where he offered to help Marvin. The ego had been staying in his room or away from the house for longer and longer periods of time, and the few times Jameson had seen him the bags under his eyes were darker and darker. They had been bruises themself. Once, Marvin had tried to get a plate off the floor using magic, but he had dropped it. Luckily it was plastic, but as Jameson had reached down to get it, he found himself being thrown across the room. His back hit the wall, and a hand was at his throat in an instant, pinning him there and slightly choking him. "I don't need help, and it would do you well to remember it," Marvin told him in a cold voice, anger lurking directly under the surface. Where had his brother go, Jameson asked himself right before he felt a punch to his entire body, forcing him into unconsciousness.


	15. Nosebleed

Drip. Drip. Drip. The droplets of blood fell onto the keyboard, as Jack looked down to stop the recording. He tilted his head in confusion before a maniac laugh cut through the silence. "Aww Jackaboy~ What are you doin? It's my time, where am I?" Jack's head shot up, looking frantically around to find him. His eyes caught a flash of pink and he shipped his head to behind him, where Anti was lounging in a chair while Wilford was behind him, sucking on a lollipop. "It's time to give the fans what they want, darlin. It's my time to shine, and you. Well, you'll find that Jackie Boy Man and the good doctor have missed you very much." That was the worst part. How he said their names in almost perfect impressions of them. Bloody nose forgotten, Jack stood up, but then Wilford snapped his fingers, and Jack was gone. Anti stood and strolled to the chair, winking at the camera. "Bye, bye my birdies. A certain magician shall see his doves soon~"


	16. Obsession

"I know your hiding from me, where are you my love?" The high pitched voice called out from somewhere in the house, sending chills through your spine. Why? Why you? How did she find you? You've never seen the red headed girl ever before, now she was in your house. You were alone, you didn't know if this was a blessing or curse. Your roommate was out, leaving you alone with the girl. "Senpie, you aren't in your room are you? Aww c'mon senpie, you should know better than to hide in the closet." Oh fuck, you're screwed. The door opened, revealing you, trembling. "Aww, why do sad senpie? I've finally got you, and you are coming with me." And then she grabbed your arm, and you blacked out.


	17. Electrocution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright this one is longer, and hopefully I'll be able to keep the longer streak up...

He decided. Electrocution. The girl started squirming away at the sight of the small tazer, but he quickly grew bored by the small screams coming from her as he tazed her. Anti rolled his eyes and turned the tazer up to the highest setting, then tazed her, forcing one last scream from her before she died. Anti sighed, then teleported out of his room and into the Iplier Manor. There he found Dark, surveying over the world. The grass was dry and brittle, and the trees were all dead and cracked. "What did you do?"" Anti's voice was surprised, filled with horror. This, this was just too much. He turned in a hurry, leaving a sighing Dark behind him. He ran towards Marvin's room, throwing open the door. "Marvin! Marvin did you see outside? What happened when I was-" 

"GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GT OUT GET OUT!" The screech followed Anti as he backed up and ran from Marvin. Marvin. He didn't have his mask. What looked like blood red and black spatters were dotted across his face, a mark that any demon could recognize. The marks of someone who's deoved too deep into dark magic. He ran, ran into the Septics room. Chase, he looked for Chase. His bed was empty, and his hat was there, and Anti knew. Jackie? His mask lay bloodied on his pillow. S34N? His charging station was gone. 

Gone. They were gone, where's Jameson? Where. WhErE? He teleported home, sorching the room with a shock of electricity. The static filled the Septic' home, announcing Anti's arrivial. "JAMIE! JAMIE WHERE ARE YOU?" He ran to the silent ego's room, throwing open the door. He ran and hugged the shocked ago, shocking he k in the process. "Thank god, Jamie, thank God. There gone. Chase, Jackie, S34N. They're fucking gone." The fact that his voice cracked on the curse, was something Anti would always admit to.


	18. Broken Bones

He felt it, the crunch. He was numb. Jacques felt nothing. He had suffered for days, the pain too much for his frail body, so he ignored it. He looked down and panicked, but he couldn't feel it. His legs, the bones were sticking out. God. His legs were broken, but he could only think of how hard it would be to draw this, and that was his last thought as he saw one of his broken bones being broken of by the demon and stabbed into his heart.


	19. Eye Trauma

"Nome fara sara nasayna taya. Tofe al narra ca se la." Marvin chanted, the circle surrounded by unlit candles starting to light up as they lit themselves. He couldn't see the floor anymore, it was a blank void. Dark was busy, which Marvin was glad about. He was glad he could prove himself. He knew no one took him seriously. 

So here he was, summoning a very testy demon, one who is more likely to kill him than help, but he had to try. Marvin needed to prove himself, prove he was just as powerful as Dark. And, it was actually working. He just had to make sure he was polite, no interruptions. The figure started rising out of the inky blackness of the the floor in the circle, a dark red mass. 

He was posied, ready for the being. He was almost out, waist up, when the door flew open, "Marvin! Marvin did you see outside?" It was Anti, no, no he was going to mess this up! No! He had to get him out, now. Why wasn't he busy? Didn't he get the freaking message? "What happened when I was-" 

"GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GT OUT GET OUT!" He screeched, panicking. The demon scrambled back out of the room, oh no. He knew. He didn't have his mask. Marvin wasn't wearing his mask. It didn't matter, what mattered was the fact that the demon he was summoning, Alarath, was here, and he heard. 

Marvin turned back, an apology already on his lips when the other spoke, "Do you mock me by calling upon my presence? Am I not worthy of being gazed upon as I arise to answer your call. You, you measly little creature."

"Oh quit the below me talk, I'm Darkiplier's mate." Marvin, the confident idgoot he is, said this, causing the being to raise an eyebrow. Everyone heard or Darkiplier, of course. But, this, this insubordination would not be tolerated. 

"I don't care," he announced, and summoned a small bug. Then, he threw ot. He threw it, directly onto Marvin's eye. The ego screamed as the little insect burrowed into his eye, and a dark black portal opened up beneath him, dropping him into Dark's void.


	20. Inner Beauty

Beauty, was on the outside and the inside, as Silver realized. It was certainly a lesson Dark wasn't expecting to teach him, but as he saw his guts on the floor, feeling his life slowly drain away, it was just so beautiful...


	21. Ripped Apart

King was going to be a valued hunter, Dark could tell. He was mad with... Something. Schneeplestein had called him feral. Maybe it's because every peice of nature, his once beautiful garden, was gone. Destroyed, rotten. It was sickening watching Dark just throw alive and screaming victims into the King's room as if it was nothing. It was worse how King ripped into his victims, blood smearing everywhere. Yes, he would be a great hunter.


	22. Expirament

"Don't worry little doll, the good doctor will help you," the German doctor crooned, running a bloody hand down the side of the boy's face. His arms, they were gone. His shoulders were bloody, but the cut was clean. His gaze switched to the robot at the doctor's side, two of his many, many arms were reaching towards him.

The boy let out a sob, he couldn't feel the pain, Schneeplestein had made sure of that. "Please! Please, please. Why me? Why me?" he whispered, fear causing his heart to beat faster. The doctor shushed him, instead reaching a hand back towards Google. 

The robot ripped off an arm, the wires sparking inside of him where it was disconnected. He handed it to the doctor before ripping off another, keeping this one till Schneep asked for it. "Don't worry kleiner Vogel, I'll help." He laughed, it was a maniacal laugh, as his eyes flashed, and it wasn't his normal blue. His sclera, it was all black, with one eye blue, and the other a bloody red. 

He went to put the arm on the boy, but he passed out, fear or blood loss, he didn't know. He did know when the door burst open, and two very alike men ran into the lab. "Henny, Henny no," Anti gasped, horrified. "Henny, Henrik, you have to listen to me!" The glitch ran up and grabbed the doctor's face, forcing him to look at him. 

Jameson ran to Google before he could do anything and janmmed a knife in his throat, causing him to short circuit. The last thing the android did was sign, "Thank you," and then the wires stopped sparking around the blade. Jameson looked back to the door, preparing his stance in case of an advance. 

Schneep blinked the darkness away and fell into Anti's open arms. "Shush, don't say anything," the demon told him, almost begging. " Please, don't say a word. They're gone. Chase. Jackie. S34N. Gone." Schneep believed him. He believed him, because he couldn't feel their life anymore. How could he let this happen?


	23. Gouge it Out

Marvin landed with a thud in the void, unblinking eyes all turning away from the figure curled up in a ball as a scream escaped him. Harold ran over to the man as he dug his fingers into his eye, trying to pry the bug out, but it was burried deep. "GET IT OUT PLEASE, PLEASE, IT HURTS!" the magician screamed, pain and fear over taking all thought. 

"With what?" All thoughts fled from Harold as he panicked, wanting to help the Septic ego. A small knife materialised next to him, and he grabbed it as Marvin's eye popped out, connected only a string. He fought back a gag and slice the knife up and severed the eye from the man, as he screamed, a bloody scream that would forever be burned into Harold's mind. The eye rolled away, the bug still burrowing into it.

Marvin's hand flew up to his eye, his other eye wide and glowing a bright, sickening purple. The socket glowed around his fingers, and he soon stopped panting in pain. "Are, are you okay sir?" Harold asked timidly, causing Marvin to turn his gaze to him. He lowered his hand, revealing an empty socket. There was nothing. 

"How long have you been here? Has Dark left you in here this whole time? Let get you out." And they teleported out, Harold still holding the bloody knife.


	24. Amputation

Dark watched as the limb fell from the woman, and Bim watched hungrily. The woman screamed, the pain almost too much. She wasn't given a numbing agent, Dark hadn't bothered enough to care. Bim snatched the arm as Dark wrapped the wound, wanting the poor woman to suffer. It was a promise to Marvin, and after all, Stacy McGuier doesn't deserve a fast death.


	25. Dental

"Jackie, stay still. I can't take this off if you keep moving." Schneep said as he took the metal off of his bent teeth. He hero whimpered in pain, the doctor quickly putting a hand over the teeth, healing them. "There, Jackie, I thought I told you not to fight with braces on!" The hero, hanging his head guiltily, shrugged and left, leaving with a quick thanks to the doctor.

Marvin didn't know why he suddenly remembered this, feeling a jerk tug at his heart. He forgot. How were Jackie and Schneep? How was his family?, He ran ei find them, finding the same as Anti had before. The bloody mask and the wet hat. The bug filled bed. But now there was an artist pad, broken bones drawn on, splattered with blood. Marvin collapsed. How could he let this happen?


	26. Dinner is Served

The food was all layed out, a heart on that plate, a spleen over there. The girl splayed out on the table, her ribs pulled back, showing off her sacrifice. Yes, Bim thought, Dinner is served.


End file.
